Stalwart Silver
Stalwart Silver was an original sword-and-sorcery short fiction by MGW. It was canceled in January 2015. Creation/Ideas Norse, Greek or Baltic were thought of for mythical themes. Pandora's Box and the idea of the boy being a retinue of Hyperion has been thought of. Formerly titled The Silver Paladin. MGW's goal was to short simple romance between human and non-human, or rather the main character gradually learning about the feelings of mortals. Story In present day Rome, the Pope hires an ageless boy knight who was sent from the Heavens to fight against evil demons. As he seeks for spawns of the Balor's Eye within the Vatican, Airgid meets with a human girl. The girl gives him hints. Characters ;Airgid Calmagasur :Main character. Also known as Ivan O'Carberry. A boy with "silver hair" and unbridled courage. Retinue of King Nuada, now under Dian Cecht. He is hired by the Pope to deal with demons and its leader in the Rome area. His main weapon is the Roinn Solais; he also uses the'' Airgid Bogha'' and two Daigéar Solais. ;William Lucan :Hermit Druid who serves Airgid. ;Dalma :She is the so-called "oracle orb". Probably more well known as a will-o-wisp that guides Airgid. Her name is based off of "Dalm", which means audacious, presumptuous, which suits her personality. She tries to keep Airgid steady to his duty. ;Diana Valle :Orphan girl that lives in Rome. She meets with Airgid after nearly being caught by a demon. ;Carach :A Firbog Vice-Officer. Name means "cunning" or tricky (adj). ;Daorachail :Fomorian General/Avatar. She takes the form of a beautiful woman that charms people to her Italian club for her demons to eat them. Name means "intoxicating". Gods/Celtic Divine Beings ;Nuada & Dian Cecht :Nauda was a solar god and considered a king of Ireland, while Dian is Nauda's trustworthy healer. Nauda was given an arm of silver by Dian when he lost his position as King. Nauda was killed by Balor. In this story, Dian Cecht created a Retinue named Airgid to pursue and vanquish the demons of Balor's Eye. ;Balor The Eye King :Balor is deceased, but his eye formed Balor Demons to plague the Earth as revenge against the Tuatha Dé Danann. ;Fomorians :Enemies to the people of Ireland. The demons from Balor's Eye are collected as their servants. In fact, Balor was a Formorian. They warred with the Tuatha Dé Danann, in which Nauda and Dian were apart of. ;Firborg :An ancient race. Terms/Items ;Retinue :A servant. Refers to Airgid's connection with the Tuatha Dé Danann. ;Roinn Solais :Derived from the Claíomh Solais (aka Claidheamh Solais), a mythological sword that is mentioned in various Irish folklore; also, it's said to be the sword of King Núada. Roinn Solais means "legacy of light", a smaller sword made by the same material or from a fragment of the original weapon. Also called Ranna Solais. ;Airgid Bogha :A silver holy bow. It's small enough for Airgid's size. ;Daigéar Solais :Airgid's daggers of light. he wears two, one being on each leg. Chapters *Ancient entities in modern days *Beauties inside the shadows *What is a Paladin's duty? Reception/Criticism Fore its cancelation, StalWart Silver was described by a few viewers that it was very descriptive. Links/References Category:Folklore Category:Fiction Works Category:Mythology Category:Fantasy Category:Unfinished works Category:Canceled Works